Pensées d'un rebelle pathologique
by San-Angelos
Summary: Le jour de son renvoi officiel,Charlie Dalton repense à tous les moments que les Poètes Disparus ont passé ensemble,et craque...eh bien quoi,pleurer c'est très punk rock! TW: Mentions de suicide


Après son refus de signer le papier incriminant Mr. Keating,Charles Dalton s'était senti grand;important;fier,même. Il se faisait l'effet d'un révolutionnaire,s'était battu pour ce en quoi il croyait, voulait faire honneur à son ami disparu en ne participant pas à cette ridicule mascarade. Il n'avait pas pensé aux conséquences,et même il s'en foutait un peu. Celles-ci n'avaient pas tardé à arriver.

"Renvoyé". Rien que ça,au bas d'une longue lettre pompeuse. Et le motif? "Violence injustifiée envers un camarade". Injustifiée,mon cul!avait-il pensé.Cameron l'avait mérité.

Ils n'étaient même pas foutus de le lui dire en face. Ce n'est même pas à lui qu'ils avaient envoyé cette lettre,elle était arrivée chez ses parents. Ils étaient venus à Welton le lendemain pour l'engueuler. Encore,ça n'était pas le plus dur. Il avait l'habitude que ses parents lui tirent les oreilles,et pouvoir enfin sortir de Welton était le rêve de toute une vie.

Mais ne plus pouvoir voir ses amis. Ne pas passer la fin de cette année avec les poètes disparus. Ne même pas savoir s'il y aurait encore un Cercle des Poètes Disparus. C'était ça qui lui déchirait le coeur,lui ouvrait les entrailles,le tuait de l'intérieur et l'empêchait presque de respirer et de voir clair.

Être envoyé dans une école militaire? Pas de souci,Charlie leur montrerait qui était le chef. Il leur ferait voir du pays. Il avait une semaine pour préparer ses affaires,faire ses adieux et se préparer psychologiquement à passer quelques années d' ès ça,il intégrerait son école d'économie,comme son père le voulait,mais à ce moment,il serait réellement libre.

Il avait dit au revoir à ses amis,à Mr. Keating,et,ironiquement, à Mr. Nolan. Plus par pied de nez qu'autre chose. Lui qui lui avait dit qu'il n'arriverait jamais à se faire virer. Le plus dur ça a été les adieux aux amis. Todd semblait dévasté,lui qui avait perdu son ancre dans ce monde perdait un autre de ses amis moins d'un mois après. Il avait pleuré,et Charlie était resté avec lui tout le long. Knox aussi était triste. Moins que Todd,mais il avait l'air profondément touché également. Il faut dire que Todd,déjà fragile émotionnellement,avait été malmené ces derniers temps. Pitts et Meeks avaient réussi à se contenir,et étaient venus l'aider à ranger ses affaires. Cameron s'était mangé un autre coup de poing;viré pour viré,autant venger Mr. Keating au passage.

Charlie ne l'avait pas raté,son oeil était devenu rouge instantanément. Il avait mis toute sa rage;sa haine;son dégoût;la douleur du deuil,dans ce coup. Il avait tourné les talons aussitôt Cameron à terre. Il ne lui avait pas donné plusieurs coups:Charlie n'était pas violent. Fougueux,oui;mais pas violent. Un seul coup avait été suffisant pour le jeter au sol. Il lui avait lancé un regard mauvais et était parti.

Seul problème,les deux partageaient la même chambre. Ils avaient réussi à cohabiter,il ne restait qu'une semaine. Mais ce fut fort éprouvant. Charlie avait assisté à toutes les phases du bleu de Cameron. Sa couleur préférée restait le jaune,ça lui allait bien au teint.

Dans quelques heures,il devrait et tous les autres étaient en cours maintenant,Charlie était resté seul dans la chambre. A midi pile il devrait évacuer les lieux. Il était assis sur son lit,sa valise à ses pieds. Il donnait de légers coups de pied dedans de temps à autre,se tenait la tête. Il commençait seulement à prendre pleinement conscience de l'ampleur du problème. Il savait que son père ferait jouer ses relations et lui obtiendrait une place dans cette école d'économie,mais être viré de Welton constituait une tâche sur un dossier scolaire,aussi parfait soit-il. De plus,il se doutait bien que ses parents l'empêcheraient d'avoir une quelconque relation avec ses amis. En bref,il était coincé.

Tous les souvenirs avec ses amis lui revinrent en mémoire. Neil et Todd qui se soutenaient mutuellement. La course-poursuite dans leur chambre. Le cercle. Knox et son amour pour Chris...Il n'était même pas sûr de revoir n'importe lequel d'entre eux un jour. Avant de s'en rendre compte,deux petites larmes dessinaient un petit chemin sur ses joues. Suivies de trois autres. Puis il fondit en larmes.

Il savait que c'était inutile. Qu'il n'avait aucune raison de pleurer. Il serait bientôt majeur,et il pourrait faire ce qu'il voudrait à ce moment là. Mais en attendant,il devrait supporter des années d'école militaire puis une école d'économie. Il ne voulait pas. Ce n'est pas du tout ce qu'il souhaitait. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher,il continuait de il pleurait,plus son esprit ressortait des souvenirs heureux,du temps que Neil était là.

Il ne pleurait pas que de tristesse,mais aussi de rage. De rage envers tous ses amis qui avaient signé le papier. De rage envers le père de Neil qui l'avait poussé au suicide. De rage envers Neil qui s'était suicidé,qui avait choisi de baisser les bras au lieu de se battre.

Il poussa un grand cri dans l'oreiller,fit enfin sortir toute sa peine,son désespoir. Heureusement que tout le monde était en cours. Qu'auraient-ils pensé?Lui qui avait été leur pilier lorsque tout s'était effondré;qui était le seul à avoir gardé la tête haute tandis qu'ils courbaient tous l'échine. Ils auraient honte de lui,il le prendraient même en pitié. Mais même les plus forts ont leurs moments de faiblesse.

Charlie se releva et sécha ses larmes. Il scruta son reflet,ses yeux n'étaient ni gonflés ni rouges. Hors de question de montrer à ses parents qu'ils l'avaient blessé. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre,10:43. Il lui restait un peu plus d'une heure avant d'être officiellement renvoyé.

Charlie empoigna sa valise et sortit de la chambre. Il trouverait un moyen de contacter ses amis,coûte que coûte. Même s'il devait inventer ce moyen. Nuwanda n'était pas du genre à abandonner. Il se dirigea vers la sortie de l'école,conscient que ce serait certainement la dernière fois qu'il la verrait. Ca l'arrangeait par contre. Il se détourna de la bâtisse et alla vers la forêt.

Il marcha pendant ce qui lui semblait être des heures,bien que ce ne fut pas plus de 5 minutes. Il arriva finalement à la grotte. Celle ou les membres du Cercle se retrouvaient. Il retrouva beaucoup d'objets qu'ils avaient laissés là. Un marqueur,leurs pipes,un joint,le rouge à lèvres de Tina (où était-ce Gloria?),des feuilles de papier;réminiscences de leurs soirées passées à lire des poèmes;à "sucer la moëlle de la vie",comme dirait Mr. Keating.

Charlie sentit les larmes remonter,mais il les ravala. Il n'était pas question qu'il pleure à nouveau. Une fois mais pas deux. Ca va bien deux minutes les conneries. Il ramassa un des poèmes et reconnut le fou aux dents qui transpirent de Todd. Charlie l'avait harcelé jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par le mettre par écrit. Histoire de s'en souvenir plus tard et d'en rire. Il le reposa au sol,le laissant bien en évidence au cas où son propriétaire revienne le récupérer.

Il sortit de la grotte et retourna à la chambre,ruminant ses pensées noires. Ils en étaient tous arrivés là à cause de ce foutu Carpe Diem. Charlie le prenait toujours autant à coeur et en avait fait une ligne de vie. Mais c'est en partie à cause de ça que Neil avait fini par se suicider.

Il n'avait jamais autant haï quelqu'un comme il haïssait Neil.

Lui qui semblait toujours si sûr de lui,si confiant. Comment avait-il pu renoncer à ce point. Pourquoi? Todd avait raison,c'était son père. Mais aussi certain qu'il l'était,il n'avait rien à faire. Il n'allait pas se faire défenseur des causes perdues et s'introduire le soir chez les Perry pour tirer une balle dans la tête de . Il en mourrait d'envie,mais il n'avait aucune envie d'aller en prison. L'école militaire était bien assez suffisante pour lui retirer toute envie de vivre.

Le jour de l'enterrement de Neil,une fois tout le monde parti,Charlie était sorti de sa cachette et était allé devant la tombe de son ami. Il avait crié,l'avait insulté,avait souillé sa mémoire. Puis il avait pleuré son ami,en s'excusant platement. Il venait à peine de réaliser que tout cela ne ramènerait pas son ami,qu'il était parti à jamais,et que tout ce qu'il pourrait faire c'était d'honorer sa mémoire. C'était en partie la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas signé ce papier. Neil ne l'aurait pas fait. Du moins,pas le Neil qu'il connaissait. L'autre Neil,celui qui avait appuyé sur la gâchette,Charlie n'était pas certain de ce qu'il aurait fait. Remarque,si l'autre Neil n'avait pas appuyé sur la gâchette,personne n'en serait arrivé là.

Cet autre Neil,cet anti-Neil,voilà celui que Charlie détestait réellement. Celui que Charlie ne connaissait pas,et n'avait pas envie de connaître,même dans plusieurs années,lorsqu'ils se retrouveraient aux Enfers.

Il était retourné devant l'école. S'il avait pu,il aurait brûlé cet endroit du sol au plafond. Et avec. Et ses parents également. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Alors à la place,il posa sa valise et s'assit sur le sol,en attendant la voiture qui le sortirait de cette prison pour l'emmener dans une autre. Quoi qu'il fasse,il était emprisonné entre quatre murs,sans possibilité d'effectuer aucune action.


End file.
